The Breeding of A Loud
by Xerillion
Summary: Rita and Clyde one-shot. A BBC and a PAWG (Phat Ass White Girl). You know what you came for. Read it. Nut and get out.


Clyde was clapping Rita Loud's fat, white ass in her bedroom. Each longstroke had Clyde seeing that ass wiggle and bounce back and forth. His long, black dick was covered in her juices. This nigga wasn't using a rubber and Rita didn't mind one bit. She wanted to feel his young cock all up inside her. Ever since Lincoln introduced him to her, she's been wanting to feel and suck his BBC. She didn't care if he was young. She just wanted COCK. She was a hungry cock whore who wanted a BBC in her. Nigga sperm filling up her holes. Clyde was blushing red because Rita had the fattest ass he'd ever seen. His small body couldn't handle the weight of it everytime she threw it back. Goddamn this dumb bitch is thick, he thought. Rita moaned and groaned every few strokes. Her pussy was pouring, his dick was rock hard and...Lynn was filming the whole thing. Jacking off too.

_"Hey, honey. How're ya doing there?" "Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhoooo! Oh fuuuuuck! He's drilling me, Lynn! His black cock is drilling me!" "Yes I know, honey. I'm glad you like it. Clyde, how do you like my wife's dumb pussy?" _Clyde chuckled and stuttered. "_I-I-I love it, Mr. Loud. I've always wanted this. Your wife is a dumb bitch, Mr. Loud. She loves my BBC more than your cock. That's not what a loving wife should do! Oooooooo~~~~~" _Lynn laughed and directed the camera at Rita's face. Her face was one of lust and happiness. Her tongue was salivating and her moans were like a whore's. _"Ah, she's loving alright. This is one of her fantasies, Clyde. She loved you the first time she saw you. Once she told me she wanted to fuck your BBC, I was on board. You see, Rita has always been a cunt for black men. See, when she was 17 the first dick she sucked was a black man's. Ever since, she's been craving black cock 24/7. She only married and had kids with me so she can fulfill the dream of being a true grown up woman. Oh, Clyde. Thank you for fucking my wife. She's so happy. Ahhhh. Honey, Imma bout to cum. Open your dumb fucking mouth. You dumb CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNT!"_ Lynn unloaded his cuck sperm onto her face. Even more on her hair and body. She was dirty and needed to be shown it._"Yes, honey. Drown me in your cum. I'm a nigga slut. I'm a whore. All I DESERVE is dick and nothing else." _Clyde grasped Rita's fat ass cheeks and came buckets inside her whore pussy. After a few more shots, he pulled out and his cock was covered in Rita's cream. This bitch was hungry for cock._"Great job, Clyde!"_ Lynn gave him a high-five and took photos of his wife's fucked pussy to jack off later to. Clyde was laying on the carpet floor tired. Rita was tingling with pleasure on the bed, cum still dripping from her pussy. And Lynn enjoying his sloppy seconds.

Lynn tied his last shoe and was prepared to leave until Rita and Lynn came to him with a request._ " Clyde, I know you have gay parents and they would be upset if they knew you were out here fucking mature women's pussies. Especially my wife's. That's why whenever you visit our house with them, please don't mention our activities with you. I don't want you or me to get in trouble. I really enjoyed your performance". _Rita smiled at Clyde. _"Sweetie, you made a dream of mine come true. You can come here anytime you want. If I want to suck your sweet cock, I'll simply ask. If you're not in the mood, I understand. But just keep this a secret between us. Don't even mention it to Lincoln. Please"._ Clyde took a moment and nodded. _"You got it, Ms. Loud. If I feel like it, I'm gonna eat your fat white pussy like a nigga eats a Lousiana Chicken Sandwich. Thanks for letting me fuck your dumb wife, Mr. Loud. Well gotta go"_

Clyde left and sang a cheerful tune back home. _"Rita, how about you pleasure me too? After all, I did make your dream become a reality". _Rita smiled like a slut and tongue kissed him. "_It's only fair. Let's 69 cum on each other". "You dirty whore". _


End file.
